


Working It Out

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Rank Kink, Smut, self edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Based on what the team sees, you and Bucky hate each other. They would blush redder than Tony’s suit if they knew what happens behind closed doors.





	Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing Bucky this morning. Just a quickie. I cannot admit or deny possibly writing this instead of taking notes in class…

Steve flinched as you walked into the training room. His sparring partner, Bucky, saw the look and turned to see you walking in. He mumbled something under his breath that you couldn’t hear, but saw Steve pull the face. The “don’t be mean” face.

“Still sassing me behind my back, James? I thought we were past that,” you quipped. Your muscles strained and pulled as you warmed them up.

“Just saying things I’ve said before, doll. Things you explained to me, quite clearly and loudly, that you did not want to hear again.” He parried Steve’s advance and threw him to the floor with a bit more force than usual.

“Don’t call me ‘doll!’” Your hands gripped the pair of ropes tighter.

“Guys,” Steve interrupted, “can we not do this again?”

You felt bad for Steve, but “this” had been going on for months. You joined the team and everything seemingly went downhill. They saw you two pick apart every flaw and insecurity of the other, wondering why you two couldn’t stand to be in the same room.

“Don’t hate me, but spar it out.” Steve held up his hands in defense as you started to complain. “All I ask is that you don’t kill or permanently damage each other. Now I’m going to leave, and I will lock you both in here if I have too. Just… work it out.” He left in a huff with one last glance at Bucky. You heard the lock click then gasped as Bucky descended onto your lips.

“Tony’s cameras?” you asked between breaths.

“Friday and I have an agreement.”

“How much time do you think we have?”

“Enough.”

He pushed you down onto a bench press and hovered over you. His lips were swollen, eyes lust-blown, and he already had a thin sheen of sweat that couldn’t wholly be from training. Your legs fell to either side of the bench after he tugged down your running shorts. He left your panties on, eyeing you accusingly as he ran a finger up the wet that already seeped through.

“What? A little edging for breakfast isn’t terrible. And it means I’m ready for you.” You wiggled your hips and pushed down on his hand. He adjusted to cup your sex and press his thumb into your clit.

“But getting you ready is almost my favorite part.”

“Then do something about it… Sergeant Barnes.”

His tensed, his muscles twisting and his metal arm whirring. He took a deep breath. This was not something you guys did often. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He dug his thumb into your clit. You writhed from the jolt.

“Yes, sir.”

Bucky shoved his shorts and boxers to the floor and straddled the bench, then pulled your legs over his thighs. He lined himself up with your entrance, pushing your panties to one side. Your skin prickled with chills as he gripped your hips with both hands, one cold and one warm. You keened as he barely worked his way inside of you.

“Hey, watch the sounds, doll. We’re supposed to be beating each other to a bloody pulp.” He leaned down to whisper in your ear as he suddenly pulled you the rest of the way onto him. “I promise I’ll pull the nice ones from you later.”

He gave you a few seconds to adjust then began a merciless pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed with Bucky’s grunts and you sucking in air. Electric shots shuddered through you as you arched, taking him deeper. You cried out and moaned loudly.

He angled himself up so he could continue to smack into you but cover your mouth with his metal hand. You sucked his thumb into your mouth. Bucky watched as you swirled your tongue around it. He increased his rhythm. You moaned, anticipating the revenge for teasing you would receive later.

His hips shifted to hit your g-spot. The sweat that broke on your skin helped you slide up and down the bench as he continued to hit it. Inside you, your pleasure coiled tighter and tighter. Bucky’s breath began to hitch like it does when he’s close. His hand slipped out of your mouth, moving to fall to one side. You pulled it back up to your throat. Holding it there when he slowed and tried to pull away.

“It’s okay, James,” you hummed. He shifted to switch which hand was going to be around your throat, but you stopped him. “The metal one. You won’t hurt me.” You stroked his forearm as he gave in. Air flowed into your lungs in short bursts as his fingers tightened under your jawline. Your vision began to spot. His gasps and grunts sounded louder to you, mingling with the rushing of hearing your own pulse.

Wave after wave of bliss surged through you as he released your throat. Absently you felt your walls squeeze around his cock. With a final guttural moan, he spilled into you, stilling fully.

He thrust into you a few times to pull you both down from the high, then slid onto the floor and dragging you with him.

For a few seconds, you let yourself relax on his chest. Your body rose and fell which each of his breaths.

“Why do we keep this a secret again?” you mumbled into his neck.

“Because we don’t want to be each other’s weakness on a mission,” he sighed. He didn’t sound convincing, and he knew it. Bucky chuckled. “And I don’t want to give Wilson the satisfaction fo being right. He called this about two days after I met you.”

“Agreed. Can’t let Sam know.”

You groaned as Bucky leaned up and sat you on the bench so you both could get dressed.

You actually sparred for a few minutes before Steve came back in. “So, how’s it going in here?”

“Thank goodness. Now Bucky can leave and shower before he stinks up the whole tower.” You shoved him away after breaking out from under his bicep. 

He sneered at you, then walked past Steve with a huff. He called back over his shoulder, “you should stop too. Wouldn’t want your girl arms to give out on you and crush you under a weight or something.”

“You bast…”

“Hey!” Steve interrupted, “language.”

Steve rolled his eyes as you pretended to force choke Bucky as he walked out the door. You were joined by your soldier following a few minutes later. Saving water with Bucky was the best way to relax after a sparring match.


End file.
